


I love you like the sun came out

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Jason is w h i p p e d, Morning Cuddles, post-BoO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: “If I don’t show up with them, everyone will know I’m defiling the priest.”Jason didn’t mean to, but he burst out laughing.“Oh, is that what this is? I’m being defiled.”He glanced down at where Piper’s hand was splayed across his bare sternum as she attempted to push herself back up. Heat seeped from her palm straight into his heart. The sensation made his heart beat faster and harder.Just some Jasper morning cuddles and kisses.





	I love you like the sun came out

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the Blood of Olympus and the Burn...nah it just takes place after BoO, the burning maze doesn't exist. It never happened. Jason is alive and happy.
> 
> Title comes from Waking Up Slow by Gabrielle Aplin
> 
> _All my nights taste like gold_  
>  When I'm with you it's like everything glows  
> All our days we can lay low  
> Yeah when we're waking up, we're waking up slow 
> 
> _It's a little bit clearer now  
>  I love you like the sun came out_

Jason was an early riser out of habit. Morning assembly in the legion meant one woke at the crack of dawn, and over the years, Jason’s body clock had been conditioned to wake him no later than seven. Still, that did not mean he liked waking up early. He wasn’t as productive in the mornings, and found it easier to stay up to get work done.

Camp Half-Blood had a more forgiving breakfast time than Camp Jupiter, but old habits were hard to break. This lead to Jason’s habit of staying in bed for a good hour after he woke up. Some days he simply curled up and enjoyed the warmth, or burrowed away from the cold, depending on the day’s weather. Some days he reached for his notebook and scribbled ideas for all the shrines and temples he would build. And some days, like today…

He woke up with his face in Piper’s hair. Such was the case whenever she spent the night in his cabin. It didn’t matter if they’d fallen asleep on his rooftop or in his bunk, every time Piper had stayed over, Jason somehow had an arm wrapped around her in the morning. More often than not he would be curled around her as well. Jason had slept with a bolster for as long as he could remember, but cuddling with his girlfriend was much nicer.

On days like this, he would take the time to admire Piper while she was still asleep. She usually curled up loosely on her side, arms folded in front of her face. Sharing a bed meant that now one arm was wedged between her body and Jason’s, the other strewn across his torso.

While her body curled up in her sleep, her hair always ended up fanning across the pillow in an artistic mess. Jason mentally traced her exposed jawline and the side of her neck.

Winter was approaching, so the morning air was chilly. However, Jason’s sheets were a cocoon of warmth, keeping the heat from two bodies contained. Next to him, Piper shifted and pressed herself closer to him. The arm that had been laying over his torso wrapped around him with more intent.

Jason tightened his embrace around her. “Morning.”

Piper lifted her head so that her chin was resting against his shoulder. Her half-open eyes met his bright blue ones. Slowly, the corners of her lips pulled into a smile.

“Hey.”

Gods, he loved hearing her voice. Charmspeak or not, it was the most mesmerising thing he had the pleasure of hearing. He would listen to anything she had to say. Even if she sounded a little flat in the early hours of the day.

Tilting his head, Jason pressed his lips to hers.

It started simple and chaste, just a brushing of lips with both of them smiling into it. As the seconds ticked past though, Jason grew more wanting. His lips moved move purposefully, meeting Piper’s with increasing fervour, drawing more out of each kiss. The arm around her slid all the way around her waist and tugged. Piper got the hint and lifted herself off the bed - just enough for Jason to shift so he was under her. He felt their alternating legs slide amongst each other as Piper settled over him. Gravity pulled her body and her mouth impossibly close to his.

They broke apart to gasp for air. Jason leaned in for yet another kiss, but paused when Piper rested a hand on his shoulder. Her forehead rested against his collarbone for a few moments. Then, she rose onto one elbow before pushing herself up, sitting sideways as her legs were still tangled with Jason’s.

Her hair tumbled over her shoulder, a perfect side-parting formed from laying on her side. No matter how much Piper messed it up in her sleep, her hair was always ready to go the moment she rolled out of bed. Aphrodite kids in general didn’t have bad hair days, only good hair days and perfect hair days.

The ceiling of his cabin was always dark and stormy, but there were slits high up on the walls that let natural light filter in. The angled morning sun was at just the right angle to cast a rim of light around Piper’s figure. Jason sank into the sheets as he admired the view.

Piper rested her chin on her shoulder as she looked back at him.

“I have to get back to my cabin,” she announced.

He must have moaned in protest, because Piper gazed down at him with a coy smile. The hand on his chest gave two small pats.

“Unlike you,” she teased. “I actually have people to lead to breakfast.”

His arm was still loosely slung around her waist, so Jason pulled her back down on top of him.

“I’m sure they can find the dining hall themselves,” he murmured, lifting his head to meet hers, his nose slowly grazing up her cheek. A satisfied sigh escaped through Piper’s lips as Jason’s own pair brushed their corner.

Piper wouldn’t give in that easily, though. She pushed herself onto her forearms as best as she could given Jason’s arm banded over her lower back. “If I don’t show up with them, everyone will know I’m defiling the priest.”

Jason didn’t mean to, but he burst out laughing. The sound of his uncontrolled mirth echoed around the spacious cabin. The storm clouds froze, unused to witnessing such joy. Zeus’ angry marble face turned pale, plastery white for a moment.

Jason eventually tried to calm himself down, but despite his best efforts he remained silently chuckling, short huffs of air escaping his lips. “Oh, is that what this is? I’m being defiled.”

He glanced down at where Piper’s hand was splayed across his bare sternum as she attempted to push herself back up. Heat seeped from her palm straight into his heart. The sensation made his heart beat faster and harder.

“Yes,” said Piper, just casually enough to let him know the next words out of her mouth were not serious. “Bad enough that I turned you Greek. We don’t need any more scandals.”

“What can I say? I take after my dad. He’s good at scandals.”

Piper snorted, but quickly collected herself. She made to climb out of bed again, but Jason kept his arm firmly around her, not ready to let go yet.

“I’m not a priest,” he reminded. He knew Piper had only meant it teasingly, but it was his instinctual response to anyone who addressed him by his title.

“I don’t care if you are Greek or Roman, or something else,” he added, just to reassure her. Even if she no longer needed it, Jason figured it was good policy to always let one’s girlfriend know they were loved unconditionally.

“And, uh, I think everyone already knows I’ve been defiled.”

He finally loosened his grip around her waist, but this time Piper stayed close to him on her own accord. Her mischievous smile had melted into a softer gaze. She leaned forward, and Jason caught a whiff of the honeysuckle scent that always seemed to roll off her and turn Jason’s brain to mush.

“I love you, Sparky,” Piper murmured, her voice deliciously low. “See you at breakfast?”

Jason managed to nod and emit a vague sound of approval. He hoped he hadn’t accidentally electrocuted her, because he could feel electric current travelling all over his body. As Piper finally swung her legs over the edge of the bed, it took all his self-control not to stop her and pull her back to him again.

He watched her duck into an alcove and tug the installed curtain shut. They had never been caught outright in or on the roof of his cabin, but did earn some weird looks and lots of snickering the first time Piper was seen walking back to her cabin in her pyjamas. Hence, the makeshift changing room setup.

The Jason rolled out of bed and started getting changed himself. He put on a fairly clean Camp Half-Blood T-shirt that had been folded over his headboard and a fresh pair of knee-length cargo pants. Piper stepped out as he was searching for his glasses, and he noticed she had braided her hair as well.

“See you in a few,” she promised as she passed him on the way to the door. Their arms brushed, and Jason lifted his as his fingers clung to hers, trying to prolong their brief moment of contact.

“See you,” he echoed.

Piper smiled brightly before slipping through the doors of Cabin One.

Jason sighed and flopped back into bed. He imagined hippie Zeus glaring down at himself as he grinned like an idiot.

He really loved mornings.


End file.
